José Théodore
| birth_place = Laval, QC, CAN | career_start = 1995 | draft = 44th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens }} José Théodore (French pronunciation approximated as , English ; born September 13, 1976) is a French Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Théodore played major junior in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL), where he won a President's Cup as QMJHL champions and competed in the Memorial Cup with the Hull Olympiques in 1995. He won both the Ford Cup as the top defensive player and Guy Lafleur Trophy as playoff MVP in 1995 and is a two-time QMJHL Second Team All-Star. Drafted 44th overall by the Montreal Canadiens in 1994, Théodore played eight seasons in Montreal, where he won the Vezina and Hart trophies, both in 2002. In 2006, he was traded to the Colorado Avalanche, where he played two full seasons. Internationally, Théodore has won a gold with Team Canada at the 1996 World Junior Championships, winning the tournament's Best Goaltender award. He also started for Team Canada at the 2001 World Championships and was a backup for the 2004 World Cup. Playing career QMJHL career (1992–1996) Théodore played major junior in the QMJHL for five seasons with the St-Jean Lynx and Hull Olympiques. At 16 years old, he began his major junior rookie season in 1992–93, splitting goaltending duties with Jean-Pascal Lemelin. He assumed the starting position the following season in 1993–94, recording a 3.61 goals against average (GAA) with a 20-29-6 record. Théodore was drafted that off-season by the Montreal Canadiens 44th overall in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. He returned to the Lynx upon his draft in 1994–95, but was traded early in the season to the Hull Olympiques. In 43 games with his new team in the regular season, Théodore posted a 2.97 GAA with a 27-14-1 record to be awarded the Ford Cup as the top defensive player and be named to the QMJHL Second All-Star Team. Théodore went on to lead the Olympiques to the President's Cup as QMJHL champions, winning the Guy Lafleur Trophy as playoff MVP. Earning a berth in the 1995 Memorial Cup, the Olympiques, however, finished in last place. Following the 1995 major junior playoffs, Théodore made his professional debut, being assigned to the American Hockey League (AHL) where he played one game for the Fredericton Canadiens, Montreal's minor league affiliate, in the 1995 Calder Cup playoffs. Théodore played his fourth and final QMJHL season with the Olympiques in 1995–96. Although he was named to his second consecutive Second All-Star Team, the Olympiques failed to defend their QMJHL title and lost in the first round of the playoffs. Early NHL career (1996–1999) Théodore spent his first three seasons with the Canadiens organization splitting time in the NHL and the American Hockey League (AHL), with Montreal's minor league affiliate, the Fredericton Canadiens. He made his Stanley Cup playoffs debut in 1997, winning a 4–3 triple overtime game against the New Jersey Devils, making 56 saves. The following year, he appeared in 3 playoff games for the Canadiens against the Buffalo Sabres despite not playing in any regular season games for them that campaign. Rise to prominence (1999–2004) Théodore became a full-time NHLer in 1999–2000, sharing starts with Jeff Hackett. In his first full NHL season, Théodore posted a 23-25-7 record with a 2.40 goals against average (GAA) and .914 save percentage, along with 3 shutouts. He assumed the starting role over Hackett the following season in 2000–01 and went 20-29-5 in 59 games. During a game on January 2, 2001, Théodore became the sixth goaltender to directly score a goal when he attempted to clear the puck from the defensive zone against the New York Islanders and scored into the empty net, which was vacated by John Vanbiesbrouck for the extra attacker. He became the first NHL goalie to directly score a goal and record a shutout in the same game as the Canadiens beat the Islanders 3–0 . But he was the second goaltender to be credited with a goal and a shutout in the same game, after Damian Rhodes, who was credited with a goal in a 6–0 win on January 2, 1999. Théodore emerged as a world-class goalie in 2001–02, when he turned in a Vezina and Hart Memorial Trophy-winning performance with a 30-24-10 record, 2.11 GAA and .931 save percentage. He led the Canadiens into the playoffs as the eighth and final seed in the Eastern Conference and was a pivotal factor in upsetting the top-ranked Boston Bruins in the first round. He became an immediate fan favorite in the city of Montreal. The Canadiens were, however, eliminated by the Carolina Hurricanes the following round in six games. Théodore was unable to match his previous season's performance in 2002–03 and ended the season with significantly lower statistics (2.90 GAA and .909 save percentage) to go with a losing record that saw the Canadiens unable to make the playoffs. He bounced back in 2003–04 with a GAA of 2.34 and save percentage of .919. During the season, he participated with the Canadiens in the 2003 Heritage Classic, the NHL's first ever outdoor hockey game. The game was held at Commonwealth Stadium versus the Edmonton Oilers, a game which Montreal won 4-3. Playing in sub-zero temperatures, Théodore famously wore a toque over his goalie helmet. He ended the season with a second 30-win campaign, helping the Canadiens qualify for the 2004 playoffs as the seventh seed. They upset the Boston Bruins for the second time in three years in a seven-game opening series, before being eliminated by the top-seeded, eventual Stanley Cup champion Tampa Bay Lightning in four. Due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Théodore went overseas to play for Djurgården of the Swedish Elitserien. Post-lockout (2005–''present'') When NHL play resumed in 2005–06, it was revealed on February 9, 2006, that he failed a random drug test conducted prior the 2006 Winter Olympics. The failed test was later revealed to be caused by a prescription hair loss medication Propecia, which Théodore had been taking legally for 8 years. Propecia contains the drug finasteride, which can be used as a masking agent for the performance enhancing drug nandrolone among weight-trainers and bodybuilders, but it is not a performance enhancing drug in itself. Théodore did not face any punishment from the NHL as he had applied and received approval for a therapeutic use exception. Théodore did, however, receive a two-year suspension from international play. in 2009–10.]] In addition to the drug controversy, Théodore's play with the Canadiens was marked by a significant drop and he was being outperformed by backup Cristobal Huet. Consequently, he was dealt at the trade deadline to the Colorado Avalanche on March 8, 2006, in exchange for Swiss goaltender David Aebischer. At the time of the trade, Théodore was on the injured reserve; he strained his Achilles tendon after slipping on the winter ice outside his home. He came off the IR with enough time to play in the last five regular season Avalanche games. His 3.04 GAA with the Avalanche combined with his 3.46 rating earned from his previous play with the Canadiens marked the worst GAA of his career. He was nonetheless designated the starting goalie for the playoffs over Peter Budaj, playing in 9 games over the first 2 rounds before the Avalanche were eliminated. Théodore's play did not see much improvement the following season, in 2006–07, as he lost the starting role to Budaj with a 13-15-1 record, 3.26 GAA and .891 save percentage. He saw a resurgence in 2007–08, however, and resumed the starting role with a 2.40 GAA and .910 save percentage. He parted ways with the Avalanche in the off-season and signed a two-year, $9 million contract with the Washington Capitals on July 1, 2008. He replaced long-time Capitals starter Olaf Kolzig and the previous season's acquisition (as well as former Canadiens teammate), Cristobal Huet, who had both departed in free agency. Joining a team that featured young talents Alexander Semin, Nicklas Backstrom, Mike Green and, primarily, Alexander Ovechkin, Théodore helped lead the Capitals to a division title and entered the 2009 playoffs as the second seed. However, after allowing 4 goals in a game one loss to the New York Rangers in the opening round, he was pulled in favor of backup Semyon Varlamov. In 2010 he had a 30-7-7 record and tied a Capitals franchise record for consecutive wins (10) and ended the season on a 20-0-4 streak. He started the playoffs but was pulled in Game 2 and replaced again by Varlamov and did not play any more games as the Capitals were eliminated in seven games by the Montreal Canadiens. Theodore won the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy in 2010. On October 1, 2010, he signed a one-year deal worth $1.1M with the Minnesota Wild. He earned his 250th career victory on January 2, 2011, with a 6-5 overtime victory against the Phoenix Coyotes. Theodore signed a two-year/$3 million contract with the Florida Panthers on July 1, 2011. International play }} Théodore played for Team Canada at the 1996 World Junior Championships in Boston during his fourth major junior season. He posted a 4-0-0 record with a 1.50 GAA to earn Best Goaltender and Tournament All-Star honours, en route to Canada's fourth straight gold medal at the tournament. He made his debut for Canada's men's team in the 2001 World Championship. He recorded two shutouts and a 1.63 GAA, but Canada was defeated in the quarterfinals by the United States. In 2004, he played backup for Team Canada at the World Cup, seeing Canada defeat Finland in the final to capture the championship. Personal life His father, Theodore (Ted) Theodore, is of Bulgarian descent, while his mother is of Spanish descent. On December 15, 2004, his father and half-brother pleaded guilty to charges of loansharking and possession of a restricted weapon. In February 2005, the 71-year-old Ted Théodore was given a $30,000 fine, but no jail time. Théodore has one child, Romy (born March 22, 2006), with his wife Stéphanie Cloutier. Cloutier gave birth to their second child, Chace (born premature) in the summer of 2009, however, on August 20, 2009, the Washington Capitals and Théodore's sister-in-law reported that his two-month old son, Chace passed away. Théodore founded Saves for Kids, a charity to benefit the Neonatal intensive-care unit at Children’s National Medical Center in Washington, D.C. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs International Awards QMJHL *Named to the Second All-Star Team in 1995 and 1996. *Won the Ford Cup as top defensive player in 1995. *Won the Guy Lafleur Trophy as playoff MVP in 1995. *Won the President's Cup with the Hull Olympiques in 1995. NHL *Named NHL Player of the Week for November 22–28, 1999. (shared with Jeremy Roenick) *Won the Vezina Trophy in 2002. *Won the Hart Memorial Trophy in 2002. *Won the Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award in 2002. *Named to the Second All-Star Team in 2002. *Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 2004. *Won the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy in 2010. International *Won a World Junior Championships gold medal with Team Canada in 1996. *Named to the World Junior Championship All-Star Team in 1996. *Named the World Junior Championships' Best Goaltender in 1996. See also *List of Colorado Avalanche players *List of Montreal Canadiens players *List of goaltenders who have scored a goal in an NHL game References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Djurgårdens IF Hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hart Trophy winners Category:Hull Olympiques alumni Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League goaltenders who have scored in a game Category:Quebec Citadelles players Category:St-Jean Lynx alumni Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Washington Capitals players